


Vodka Redbulls

by Avangee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also theres a little bit of vague suicidal thoughts, Alternate Universe - School, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Theres an anxiety attack and a little depression speak in here, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: Josh got a beautiful, wonderful, amazing girlfriend that he spent all his time with. That meaning he had no more time for his best friend and left Tyler without his presence and the questionable idea of going to Brendon Urie's party and drinking way too many vodka redbulls.





	

Tyler was drunk. He doesn't really understand why or how he got this fucking pissed. He only wanted a vodka redbull, just to see if the alcohol would make it taste bad. He did it for science! And science led him to drink nine more vodka redbulls, for trials obviously, Tyler had to try every redbull flavour with vodka for science. Not because he wanted to get drunk. No, just because his best friend got a girlfriend who is just beautiful and one hundred times better than Tyler, doesn't mean he wanted to get so drunk he can't remember it. Alright, maybe he did want to get a little drunk. Debby was cute and pretty and great, Josh really liked her. Josh and Debby have been dating one week, Tyler was happy that Josh had found someone, at first. What he didn't realize was that Josh wouldn't call him at three am to talk about a hypothetical alien invasion anymore or that they wouldn't  hang out and watch crappy sci-fi movies together on Tyler's couch on top of eachother because sitting up is tiring.

Tyler didn't want to loose his best friend at all, ever. Apparently, the universe did not agree, they wanted him to suffer without Josh to complain to because Tyler's only fricking friend's _always_ fricking busy with Debby.  Yesterday it was going on a cute romantic picnic with Debby. Thursday it was going to Taco bell, Tyler's favorite fricking restaurant, with Debby. Wednesday it was studying for mid-terms with Debby after Josh had promised Tyler they would hang out. And it goes on up until last Friday when Debby asked out Josh to Starbucks, when Tyler had planned to stay up all night with his friend playing video games and laughing at nothing. 

Brendon was friends with Josh, and Dallon was a friend of Brendon, Tyler didn't really know either so when they asked him to come to their party, he was kind of surprised. After lunch period, where Josh said he was going to be with Debby tonight, Tyler gave his answer to Dallon. He was frustrated his only friend didn't seem to have any time for him. All Tyler wanted to do was make out with some cute chick and maybe see if a vodka redbull tasted good or not. He did not expect to be aggressively grinding on Dallon, the literal human tree, to the sound of some bad pop music and drunk off his butt. Dallon seemed to be into Tyler's dancing, the tree was grinding back and dragging his hands up and down Tyler's torso. It felt good, Tyler liked this way better than what he did with Jenna, his only ex-girlfriend. Maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe it was because he might actually not be as straight as he thought, but Tyler was extremely turned on. Both him and Dallon were sweating heavily, the song changed to some song about a toothbrush or something, it was faster and Dallon grinded against a spot that made Tyler loose all self control. He moaned softly, and kissed the tree human with everything he had. It was fricking amazing, way better than the three chicks that had kissed him. Definitely not straight, he decided. He pulled off of Dallon and giggled, telling the tall one that he was going to get another drink. 

In the kitchen, realization struck. Tyler made out with a dude, Dallon's a pretty chill one but Tyler hadn't ever though he was going to be tasting the inside of his mouth. Also, Tyler liked the scratch of stubble and the harshness of Dallon's lips, way better than any kisses he had ever had from girls. Maybe he's gay. Well, obviously he's gay or at least bi. He downed a cup of straight vodka, no redbull this time, before he walked back out. 

Brendon walked over to him and high-fived him, "Dude, I didn't know you liked dudes. Also nice, if I wasn't dating Ryan I would definitely be all over that tall glass of lemonade." 

Tyler laughed at the big-foreheaded guy, "I didn't know either," he said. Well, he meant to say that, instead he said, completely against his will, something about how he wanted to kiss Brendon's forehead. Obviously, he did at that moment, but that's a weird thing to tell someone. Fortunately, Brendon just laughed it off. 

"Hey what's the deal with Josh and Debby?" Brendon asked, he looked kind of confused, Tyler wasn't sure what of though. 

"They're dating. And now Josh can't even make time to cuddle his best friend while we watch Star Wars  because he's off on some romantic picnic with Debby. Damn, they probably kiss like me and Dallon did. Is it weird that I kind of wanted Josh to kiss me that way?" Tyler rambled, only some of his words entirely clear because he was very drunk. 

"Y'know I saw Debby with that girl Jenna like, it was insane. They were making out earlier upstairs." 

Tyler made some sort of gasping/ coughing noise, really? Debby was cheating on Josh? Tyler absolutely had to call his friend about this, only to make sure Josh wasn't going to get hurt. Yeah, that's the only reason. 

_"Hey, Ty, wassup?"_ he was greeted with when he made it outside where it was slightly quieter. 

"Hey Joshy babe, I'm gonna n-need you to p-pick me up!" well, it's not entirely a lie. 

_"Are you drunk? What the frick, man?"_ wow, Josh seemed worried about him.  He wasn't worried when Tyler was texting him about his parents two days ago. 

"Now you c-care? You didn't care w-when I was crying w-when I j-just wanted you to h-hug me after m-me, when- I d-dun know wh-at I'm s-saying, alright just. I'm at Beebo's, the f-forehead's house, can you pick me u-up?" Tyler honestly didn't know what he was trying to say with that, he didn't even remember what he called Josh for after he hung up. 

He walked back into the party, he felt sad for some reason. He poured himself another red cup full of vodka and chugged it. Dallon walked into the kitchen with some red haired guy who was in Tyler's art class, Gerald or something. Tyler didn't hesitate to pin Dallon against the fridge and attack the tall one's lips with his own. It didn't feel like it did while they were dancing, it felt empty so Tyler kissed harder. Dallon put his hands right under Tyler's butt, it felt different but good, then Dallon picked him up and Tyler didn't have to look up to kiss the other anymore. He wrapped his legs around the tall one's waist, the position was perfect for Tyler to roll his hips against Dallon's, so he did. He earned a moan from the other, it was amazing to feel the hot breath against his lips. Dallon moved his swollen lips to leave sloppy, wet kisses down Tyler's jaw. Tyler tried to hold back a loud moan when Dallon bit down against the skin on his neck. Way better than any girl could do. The tall one walked to one of the kitchen counters still sucking and biting on Tyler's neck. It really was amazing. Tyler felt Dallon's hands move from his thighs only for them to be replaced by a countertop. That freed Dallon's hand, and with that freedom long fingers began moving under Tyler's shirt and pinching his nipples. Tyler's gasp turned into a moan, it was way louder than what was probably alright in someone else's kitchen. He liked it, so much, it felt so good. 

Someone coughed behind them, Tyler opened half-lidded eyes to see highlighter-yellow hair attached to his best friend. He smirked and rolled his hips into Dallon's, he didn't exactly know what he was thinking in his drunken haze but he put on a show for Josh. He moaned, gasped and let his hands roam all over Dallon's body. All while staring at Josh. 

"Hey, Ty, I've gotta head back so if you still need a ride, I'll just be in my car for the next ten minutes or so," Josh explained after Tyler had started to rub himself through his jeans, but the yellow haired teen didn't leave. 

"Sorry, Dally, I gotta go. I might make up for leaving you like this n-next time, you'd like my mouth on you wouldn't you?" Tyler looked right at Josh when he said the last part. 

Dallon nodded, and Josh hurried out of the kitchen. Tyler hopped off the counter and kissed Dallon one last time before setting off towards where he thought might be the front door. The outside Columbus air felt great, he was way too warm from being around so many people all at once. Tyler spotted Josh's car but not the owner, so he leaned against the front tire while sitting on the curb with his eyes closed until he heard grass being crushed in front of him. He opened his eyes to see his best friend, silent tears falling from Josh's eyes. 

"H-hey, what's up?" Tyler asked, he never liked to see Josh sad for any reason, he wanted to make his friend feel better. 

"Debby," was all he got in response, Brendon's words came back into Tyler's mind. Frick, no this was a situation worthy of a real curse word. Fuck. 

"Dude, I'm sorry," Tyler slurred his words, and then laughed at himself before remembering Josh was sad, "Hey, w-wanna cry together at my place?" 

Tyler saw Josh furrow his eyebrows, but the highlighter-haired one unlocked the car and got in. The drunk boy hopped into the car as his friend turned the ignition. Tyler looked at Josh, taking in his features. His brown roots were starting to show, and it looked like three day hair. He giggled at the thought of Josh passing up on showers just to do nothing, then he remembered that Josh wasnt doing nothing, Josh was with Debby for those three days. He felt sad again, it was like a twist in his gut. It was probably because Josh was his only friend, ever and it was real then just how easily he could be forgotten from the mind of his best fricking friend. He thought he might be depressed, Josh had left him and he had no one for an entire week. Then he went to a stereotypical college party to get drunk out of his mind. That might be grounds of depression. 

"You're hair's p-pretty, Joshy babe." 

That was what came out of all Tyler's thoughts of abandonment, not that he was angry with Josh, he absolutely should be, or that he was scared that he could be alone so fast, but that he liked Josh's hair. Josh laughed a little, probably at how ridiculous Tyler is. How needy and clingy Tyler was. How Tyler was annoying and a whore. He definitely was acting like a whore with Dallon, he was minutes from actually having sex with the tall one. He didn't mean to be a whore. He just wanted to have fun and to not be sad anymore. 

"I-" Tyler broke off into a sob "-I-i'm I'm s-sorry." 

Josh looked over at him, he was a pathetic mess. Sobbing over nothing, dragging Josh into his drunken mess. He kept repeating the apology until he couldn't speak through the sobs anymore. Josh had pulled into a parking lot of some store, and that made Tyler want to cry more. His friend probably wanted to go to sleep, or cry over Debby, not have to babysit a clingy whore while he cries. 

Josh rubbed circles on Tyler's back, Tyler didn't deserve to be comforted. He deserved to die like the weak little child he was, he couldn't even hear the words his only friend was saying to him and that made him cry harder. Tyler kept trying to say he was sorry but the words weren't coming out, why couldn't he do anything right? It doesn't make sense, why was he even crying? Because he's weak and he doesn't deserve anything. He doesn't want Josh to have to baby him. 

"G-go, j-just just go," Tyler laughed, he didn't want to have Josh wait for him like some spoiled brat. 

Josh drove off towards his house, thankfully. Tyler was trying hard not to make anymore noise, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Apparently, vodka makes him way more anxious, he never used to over analyze anything with Josh but then he was scared to talk to his friend or even make a fricking sound. The car was silent the next seven minutes, Tyler knew it had been exactly seven minutes because he had fixated his gaze on the digital clock where a car radio used to be before it got stolen. It was a solar powered clock the two had bought at Target, Tyler found it ridiculous to put a small clock where a giant hole was but Josh loved it. Then came the unbearable silence. After only a day of driving without a car radio, both had elected to just play music from their phones. 

Now there was no music and Tyler was completely lost in his thoughts.

They pulled up into Josh's driveway, his parents didn't seem to be home so that would let Tyler cry as loud as he fricking pleased. Josh didn't make any move to get out of the car so neither did Tyler, ten unbearably long seconds of awkward silence Tyler started to unbuckle the seat belt he didn't remember putting on. Josh grabbed his arm before he could leave, keeping him in the car. Tyler was ready to apologize for anything, fricking heck, he messed with Josh at one am on a Saturday. He didn't want to look at Josh. 

"I'm so-" Tyler was starting to say before he was suddenly pulled into a hug. 

"I love you, you know that? I love you," Tyler felt some sort of hope in those words that maybe life couldn't be that hard if Josh Dun loved him. He didn't get it. He didn't get how with a few words Josh could make him feel all fuzzy and warm. 

Josh pulled back from the hug but Tyler never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold his friend forever, and feel arms around him so he knows that someone loves him. Tyler pushed his forehead against Josh's, it was uncomfortable maneuvering around the car's interior. 

"I love you too, Josh."

He had said those words before, but this time felt different. Not only because of the vodka redbulls, but he felt everything in that moment. The slight choke of Josh's breath, the way Josh's eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips. Tyler felt everything in that moment. And nothing could ever top the feeling of Josh's lips.


End file.
